Development of fifth-generation (5G) wireless networks with higher modulation bandwidth and data rates has increased demands on cellular handset technology. For example, phased array antennas are envisioned as key components needed to meet these increased demands. However, a difficult problem has arisen in protecting power amplifiers that drive phased array antennas. The problem is at least caused in part by chaotic antenna impedance fluctuations as a user varies the placement of his body relative to a phased array antenna included in a cellular handset. The chaotic antenna impedance fluctuations may in turn cause voltage standing wave ratios (VSWRs) that are high enough to damage radio frequency power amplifiers driving the phased array antenna. What is needed is a phased array antenna system that protects radio frequency power amplifiers that drive phased array antennas from damage that may result from high VSWRs.